Typically, bonded abrasive articles are prepared by blending abrasive particles with a bond and optional additives and shaping the resulting mixture by using, for instance, a suitable mold. The mixture can be shaped to form a green body which is thermally processed, for example, by curing, sintering and so forth, to produce an article in which the abrasive particles are held in a three dimensional bond matrix. In some cases, the green body can be cold processed to form the bonded abrasive article. Among bonded abrasive tools, abrasive wheels often are prepared for grinding, cutting, polishing, and the like. Such wheels can be reinforced using, for example, discs cut out of nylon, carbon, glass or cotton cloth, or they may not be reinforced.